The great granite coast tangle
by Jaspion
Summary: Venom is after a drug dealer who has stolen a vehicle from them.


**Notes:** English isn't my first language. This story is written as a prototype for a season one episode of the cartoon. It takes place in the region of France called Brittany, more precisely in the district called "Les Cotes d'Armor". The story, the characters, the soda Wildbay and the rumor about the magical water are all completely fictive. The Pink granite coast, Les Roches blanches, Brest, its airport and Trebeurden actually exist, but the description of the town is not to be entirely taken for granted. Renault is a French car brand.

One night in the town of Trebeurden, on an empty lot, a drug dealer pours some liquid from a soda bottle down in two glasses that two customers are handing him. He's leaning on a black motorcycle and wearing a black helmet and a black motorcycle outfit.

**Dealer**: Here are your doses.

The customers give him two bank notes, which he puts into one of his pockets. Two policemen on motorcycles arrive at the scene.

**Policeman**: You're all under arrest!

**Dealer **(to the customers): OK, go away. I'll take care of them.

The customers leave. The dealer throws away the soda bottle which is now empty.

**Dealer**: Laser mask, on.

A laser beam shoots out of the dealer's helmet and crashes on the ground near the policemen's feet, scaring them. They start their motorcycles and drive away. The dealer goes after them for a few seconds, shooting laser beams from a gun attached to his motorcycle, near its headlight.

**Dealer**: Don't you ever try to stop me again.

A few days later, in the Trakker mansion's computer room, Duane is talking to Matt through the room's main computer screen. Scott and T-bob are present.

**Duane**: ...and this drug dealer has been selling a new unknown drug for high prices to some rich tourists in Trebeurden for a few weeks. We need a sample of that drug in order to analyze it. The guy has a motorcycle which looks like the Venom vehicle called Vampire, and a mask. Both have laser guns. He uses them to scare the police away and threatens them with death, so nobody's ever been able to follow him to his hideout, and noboby knows who he is. But one of our informers in Brittany has learned about this whole thing. That's all I have for now.

**Matt**: Thanks, Duane.

**Scott**: So, what are you gonna do, Dad?

**Matt**: Well Scott, we're off to Brittany, in western France. Go pack your things.

Scott and T-bob leave.

**Matt**: Computer, select Mask agents best suited for this mission.

**Computer**: Bruce Sato, mechanical engineer and design specialist, Thunderhawk copilot.

Hondo McLean, weapon specialist, tactical strategist, vehicle code name: Hurricane.

Gloria Baker, champion race driver, black belt in kung-fu, vehicle code name: Shark.

**Matt**: Personnel approved. Assemble Mobile Armored Strike Kommand.

Meanwhile, in some Venom secret hideout, Mayhem, Vanessa and Bruno have just read an article about the incident that occurred during the night mentioned before in a newspaper.

**Mayhem**: That motorcycle and that mask... They must be the prototype of Vampire and the prototype of Viper Trevor stole from us before leaving a few years ago.

**Vanessa**: But how come they reappear only now?

**Mayhem**: Never mind. I have to get them back. And if that drug sells so well, I might try to take it over. I'll show this traitor that there's only one Venom. So he's in France... Now that I think about it, he'd once told me he had friends over there. Let's go.

The three Venom agents leave their hideout in Switchblade, Manta and Stinger. Cut to Mask's energizer room.

**Matt**: Prepare to energize masks.

The masks are energized and the four Mask agents take their respective masks. Then they leave Boulder Hill in Thunderhawk, Shark and Hurricane. Later, inside Mask's transport jet, the Mask computer is displaying and commenting pictures of Brittany.

**Computer**: The district of Brittany in which Trebeurden is located is called "Les Cotes d'Armor". The part of the coast on which it's located is called the Pink granite coast because of its many granite boulders. Such as this large and high pile of boulders called "Les Roches blanches", which translates to "the white rocks", in Trebeurden.

**Scott**: T-bob and I will help you with this mission, Dad.

**Matt**: No way, Scott. I have arranged for you and T-bob to stay at a summer camp in Trebeurden. This way, you'll stay out of trouble.

**Scott**: But...

**Matt**: It won't hurt you to be with kids your age for a change. Besides, there are a lot of kids from England in that camp, so language won't be a problem.

Meanwhile the dealer from before, whose name is Trevor, is now wearing ordinary clothes and no helmet. As there isn't anybody else in sight in his street near Trebeurden's town centre, he takes his motorcycle out of his house and puts it into a small blue Renault truck. Then he drives to the house of his accomplice, Jack, a few streets away. He rings at Jack's door. Jack opens the door and helps Trevor to hide the motorcycle into his house. In the same time, Trevor is talking to him.

**Trevor**: I've got one more delivery to make tonight at the entrance of Trebeurden, the customer wants to meet me sooner than usual. Then I'll think of another plan to deliver my doses. The article in that newspaper, I'm afraid certain persons might make the connection with me. So far the secret room was a good trick and nobody here could have found it, but soon it won't be enough anymore. Anyway nobody can suspect you, so the motorcycle and I will stay here until tonight.

Later, Thunderhawk, Shark and Hurricane are approaching the entrance of Trebeurden.

**Matt**: If we're lucky, this motorcycle uses the same kind of gas as Venom's vehicles, and we'll be able to follow its fumes using Hurricane's infrared sensors.

Hondo deploys Hurricane's infrared sensors.

**Hondo**: You bet! My sensors have detected them already.

The three vehicles stop at the entrance of Trebeurden.

**Matt**: Scott, I have to go. Can you find the camp without me? Its hotel is right behind the beach, only a few minutes away on foot.

**Scott**: All right Dad. See you later.

Scott and T-bob get out of Thunderhawk. The three Mask vehicles leave. Scott and T-bob go to the camp's hotel on foot and when they arrive, they see their counselor expecting them at the hotel's doors.

**Eric**: Ah, you must be Scott and T-bob. I'm your counselor, Eric. Come inside, you're just in time for lunch.

They get into the hotel and then into the lunch room. Eric leads Scott and T-bob to a table at which four boys are already sitting.

**Eric**: These are the boys whose bedroom you'll sleep in.

**Joe**: Hi Scott. Hi T-bob.

**Scott**: Hi guys.

Scott and T-bob sit at one side of the table next to a boy who's smaller than than the three others, Joe, Mike and Jason, who are sitting at the other side of the table. Joe is holding a soda bottle.

**Joe**: Have a taste of this local soda, it's called Wildbay.

Joe fills Scott's glass with Wildbay and Scott drinks it.

**Joe**: I'm Joe and they're Mike and Jason. And he's Julian, but you better not talk to him. He's a wimp. Terrible at any sport... or any thing we like to do in general, for that matter.

Joe, Jason and Mike laugh. Scott looks at the boy he's sitting next to.

**Scott**: Maybe he's good at something else.

Julian surprisedly looks at Scott. Joe frowns at Scott. Meanwhile, the three Mask vehicles have reached Trevor's house.

**Hondo**: The fumes stop here.

The three vehicles stop. Bruce, Hondo and Gloria get out of them and join Matt, who opens one of Thunderhawk's doors.

**Matt**: Computer, who does this house belong to?

**Computer**: Trevor Xanthos. Former american citizen from Texas. Acquired French nationality and bought this house three years ago. Was then sent to jail during the same year, after being proven to have taken part in a bank robbery during a trip to the district of Paris. Released five weeks ago. Is rumored in the USA to have been friends with Venom.

**Bruce**: Three years ago... This was the year we first heard of Venom.

**Matt**: Mask!

Matt dons his mask, gets out of Thunderhawk and stand in front of the house.

**Matt**: Spectrum, on.

Spectrum enables him to see the inside of the house.

**Matt**: Nobody home, and the motorcycle isn't here either.

Matt sees the secret room, full of mechanic tools, that Trevor uses to hide the motorcycle.

**Matt:** But... wait. It looks like there's a secret room to hide the motorcycle. He must have built it before being sent to jail.

**Gloria**: Do you think he's still friends with Venom?

**Matt**: I have a feeling it's not very likely. Anyway, I don't think he will show up until tonight but Hondo and I will search Trebeurden over for clues. Bruce and Gloria, you stay here in case he would be back.

Matt and Hondo leave in their vehicles. Thunderhawk takes off. Bruce, Gloria and Shark stay in front of the house. Meanwhile, all of the summer camp's children are on one of Trebeurden's beaches looking for seashells and putting them in buckets. Scott, T-bob and Julian are doing it together, away from Joe, Mike and Jason. Joe comes to them.

**Joe**: You know what, Scott? I've thought of a sort of test for Julian, so we can consider him as a normal person and _maybe_ have him as a friend. Have you ever heard of Les Roches blanches?

**Scott**: Yes I have.

**Joe**: Well. There was a storm yesterday, so the hole in the highest boulder must be full of water. And there's a rumor among summer camp kids in this town, which says that when water falls into that hole, it turns into an other sort of water, which has magical properties. So, tonight, when the counselors are asleep, we'll take the bikes and go over there, and Julian will climb up to the top and get us a sample of the water.

**Julian**: And if I do this, you...

**Joe**: Sure.

**Scott **(to Julian): Please, don't do it. (Scott looks intensely at Joe in the eye.) There are better ways of proving you're good at something.

**Joe**: Mind your own business, Scott.

**Julian **(to Scott): Besides, it will be fun, don't you think?

Eric calls all children.

**Eric**: Time to go back to the hotel, kids.

All children join Eric. Scott and T-bob stay back for a little while.

**T-bob**: Smells like trouble. What are you gonna do?

**Scott**: I don't think I'll be able to talk Julian out of doing this or to change the boys' minds. I'll tell you what: we'll come with them and you'll help Julian climb down the boulders using your telescopic arms if necessary.

Later, Thunderhawk lands in front of Trevor's house. Matt gets out of Thunderhawk and joins Bruce and Gloria.

**Matt**: Didn't find anything.

**Gloria**: No sign of Trevor here for the whole day either.

**Bruce**: Don't you think he sort of anticipated we would come and ran away?

**Matt**: Hard to say. He's left everything BUT the bike. Also, how come the motorcycle's fumes stop here?

Hurricane stops in front of Trevor's house. Hondo gets out of Hurricane and joins the three other Mask agents.

**Matt**: Have you found anything, Hondo?

**Hondo**: One of the neighbours told me he'd seen a blue Renault truck leaving Trevor's house this morning.

A few minutes before midnight, at Jack's house, Trevor puts his motorcycle outfit on and dons his helmet. A soda bottle is attached to the motorcycle with a rope.

**Trevor**: I'm off to the agreed point.

Trevor takes his motorcycle and leaves. Meanwhile, Scott, T-bob and their roommates secretly leave the summer camp's hotel. Joe, Mike and Jason are on bikes, Scott and Julian (carrying a glass flask with a cap) are riding T-bob in scooter mode. They pedal/drive for a few minutes and then reach Les Roches blanches. They get off their bikes/T-bob and stand in front of the boulders.

**Joe **(to Julian): Here it is. You know what to do.

Julian slowly starts to climb up the boulders, still holding the flask in one hand. The four other boys and T-bob watch him. Scott looks worried. Meanwhile, Vanessa and Bruno are driving their vehicles and are approaching the entrance of Trebeurden. Mayhem in Switchblade is flying above them.

**Mayhem**: This is it, Trebeurden. We should find Trevor soon.

Trevor, who was going to Trebeurden's entrance following the opposite direction, comes across Venom's vehicles and makes a U-turn. Venom's vehicles go after him.

**Mayhem**: There he is! Prepare for battle.

The three Venom agents don their masks. Switchblade changes to jet mode. Manta takes off. Stinger changes to tank mode and Bruno opens his window.

**Bruno**: Give us that motorcycle, Trevor!

**Trevor**: Come and take it!

The three Venom vehicles shoot laser beams at Trevor but he avoids them and makes his motorcycle take off.

**Mayhem**: Make him land!

Venom's vehicles keep on shooting laser beams but can't manage to hit the motorcycle. Meanwhile, at Trevor's house.

**Matt**: According to Duane's informer, Trevor never starts his deliveries before about two in the morning so when the right time has come we should split up and...

Suddenly, the Mask agents hear the distant sound of laser beams.

**Matt**: What's happening? Let's go.

Matt and Bruce get into Thunderhawk. Hondo and Gloria get into their respective vehicles.

**Matt**: Mask.

They all don their masks. The three vehicles start and Thunderhawk takes off. Meanwhile, at Les Roches blanches, Julian has almost reached the highest boulder. Trevor and Venom approach the site. The Venom agents are still chasing Trevor and shooting laser beams.

**Scott**: It's Venom!

One of Venom's laser beams hits Trevor's soda bottle and its content falls into the hole in the highest boulder. Julian surprisedly looks at Switchblade, Manta and Trevor's motorcycle, then quickly puts the soda bottle's content in the flask and puts a cap on it.

**Scott**: Quick, T-bob, help Julian climb down.

Using his telescopic arms, T-bob quickly climbs to the top of the boulders. Julian holds on to T-bob and they climb down to the ground. Trevor observs this for a few seconds, during which one of Venom's laser beams hits his motorcycle's reactor. He manages to land safely before the reactor completely ceases to work.

**Mayhem**: The motorcycle is ours!

The three Venom vehicles start to move in the motorcycle's direction. Scott and Julian mount T-bob in scooter mode. The other boys mount their bikes.

**Scott**: To the hotel, quick!

Trevor starts his motorcycle and shoots a laser beam at the bikes. The boys manage to avoid it but Mike falls from his bike. The other boys all stop.

**Mike**: I hurt my ankle.

**Mayhem**: Hold on a second. Why is he attacking those kids?

Trevor slowly drives his motorcycle towards the boys.

**Trevor**: Hey you! Gimme that flask.

**Vanessa**: Whip, on!

The Whip ray seizes T-bob and puts him, along with Scott and Julian, at the entrance (bottom) of the sloppy road that leads to the town's center, which is nearby.

**Mayhem**: Haha. Well done, Vanessa. Whatever it is, let's not let him have it.

**T-bob**: Let's hide into the town's center!

The three Mask vehicles approach the scene but T-bob doesn't see them and rolls for a few dozens of meters.

**Scott**: Wait, T-bob. Joe, Mike and Jason are still back there.

T-bob stops. He's out of Mask's sight. The three Mask vehicles arrive at the scene.

**Gloria**: That was T-bob over there!

**Hondo**: Gee! That's our man and the real Venom!

**Mayhem**: Mask! This is the last straw.

Matt and Bruce notice that Joe, Mike and Jason, who are carrying their bikes and helping Mike to walk at the same time, are still near Trevor and Venom.

**Bruce**: Lifter, on!

Bruce lifts them all up. Thunderhawk flies to the beach, then lands on it and Bruce drops the boys there.

**Bruce**: Are you gonna be okay?

**Joe**: Yes we will, thanks. Our hotel is right here.

He shows them the hotel. Meanwhile, the Venom vehicles shoot laser beams at Hurricane and Shark, which send laser beams in return (only Hurricane's headlight guns are deployed). Trevor seizes this opportunity to shake Venom and enter the road on which T-bob is. T-bob starts again. Shortly after, Stinger changes back to car mode and takes the same road too. Hurricane and Shark follow Stinger. Switchblade and Manta follow in the airs. Mayhem fires a missile targeted at Shark and Hurricane.

Hondo and Gloria briefly look at the missile and Bruno shakes them. Gloria opens her window.

**Gloria**: Aura, on!

Gloria's mask projects an energy field on which Mayhem's missile crashes. Pieces of the missile fall on the ground. Meanwhile, Stinger has lost Trevor who has lost T-bob himself.

**Bruno**: Where did he go?

**Trevor**: Where did that robot go?

Trevor makes a U-turn and eventually comes across Shark and Hurricane. His motorcycle passes between them at full speed and shortly after, one of his wheels hit sharp pieces of Mayhem's missile. Trevor loses control of the motorcycle. Thunderhawk, which is back from rescuing the boys, arrives at the scene.

**Bruce**: Lifter, on!

Bruce lifts Trevor off his motorcycle before he can get hurt and drops him on the road in front of Hurricane and Shark, which stop. The motorcycle slides down the slope and crashes at the bottom of it. Thunderhawk, Manta, Switchblade and Stinger (in the opposite direction) approach Trevor. He takes two smoke bombs out of his pockets, throws one at Hurricane and Shark and the other one at Thunderhawk. The first bomb explodes immediately (hiding Trevor from the non-flying vehicles) and within the few seconds during which the second bomb hasn't reached Switchblade yet, Mayhem notices that Trevor is running away in a direction that's not that of the town's centre. The second bomb explodes, allowing Trevor not to be seen anymore either by Mask or Venom. Switchblade changes back to helicopter mode and the blades partially clears the smoke out. Matt uses Thunderhawk's laser guns to clear the smoke out for Mask.

**Mayhem**: Vanessa, after him! Bruno, get me that stuff those kids on the robot were carrying.

**Matt**: Kids on the... We've got to find T-bob before Bruno does.

Switchblade and Manta go looking for Trevor. Hurricane, Shark and Stinger split up to find T-bob and co. in the town's center. Thunderhawk flies above them.

**Bruce**: What about Trevor?

**Matt**: Not enough fuel left to go after him and fight both Switchblade and Manta.

Meanwhile, at Jack's house, Jack is worrying about Trevor.

**Jack**: He's gone for too long.

Jack leaves with the truck Trevor previously left at his house. Meanwhile, in the town's center, T-bob and co. are hiding in a street in which there's a night shop open.

**Scott**: I think we've shaken them.

**Julian**: Maybe the rumor was true alright. Crazy things seem to happen to us ever since we've found that substance.

**Scott**: The man with the black motorcycle wants it. Actually it's the drug dealer my daddy's after. But why is Venom against him? And how did that stuff get into the hole in the boulder?

**Julian**: Who's Venom? And what does your daddy do in life?

**Scott**: Venom is a crime organization, and I thought the drug dealer was with them until now. My daddy works for the Peaceful Nations Alliance, and he's come here to get a sample of that drug so they can analyze it.

Julian looks closely at the flask.

**Julian**: That mixture we found sure looks weird. It has the same color as Wildbay.

**Scott**: Hey, that gives me a terrific idea.

Scott gets into the night shop and buys a bottle of Wildbay and a plastic flask. Then he pours the glass flask's content into the plastic flask and pours the bottle of Wildbay's content into the glass flask. Then he puts the empty bottle of Wildbay into a trash can and puts the plastic flask into T-bob's drawer.

**Scott**: This trick should save the actual stuff for my father... and spare us some trouble!

Scott and Julian laugh.

**Scott** (to Julian and T-bob): Stay here, I will check if Venom and the guy on the motorcycle are still around.

Scott, holding the glass flask, gets out of the street they were hiding in and quickly comes across Stinger. Bruno notices that Scott is holding the glass flask.

**Bruno**: Magna-beam, on!

Bruno takes the flask from Scott's hand using Magna-beam. Shark and Hurricane arrive near Stinger, as well as Jack in the blue truck, a short distance behind. Hurricane and Shark stop.

**Gloria**: Aura, on!

Gloria's mask projects a beam that makes the beam from Bruno's mask vanish. The flask fall on the ground and breaks. Stinger leaves. Jack has witnessed this while driving, not quite understanding what was going on.

**Hondo**: "A blue Renault truck" !

Hurricane follows the truck. Thunderhawk lands next to Shark. Matt, Bruce and Gloria run to Scott and take their masks off.

**Matt**: You okay, Scott? (to Gloria) Where's Hondo?

**Gloria**: He's gone after that blue truck.

T-bob and Julian join Scott.

**Matt**: Uh oh.

Julian stares admiringly at Mask's masks and vehicles.

**Julian**: Wow! Are you all members of PNA?

Scott winks at Matt.

**Matt**: Sort of. Whatever should happen, kid, can you promise me you won't tell anybody that _we _are the owners of these masks and vehicles?

**Julian**: Sure! I wouldn't betray someone who's a relative of Scott's.

**Gloria**: I'm sorry for what happened, Matt, but I couldn't let Bruno get that stuff.

**Scott**: Don't worry, Gloria.

Scott takes the plastic flask out of T-bob's drawer.

**Scott**: The actual stuff is here.

**Matt**: Good job, boys. But... how the heck did you get involved in this whole thing?

**Scott**: That's a long story, Dad.

Scott looks at Julian.

**Scott**: There's something magical about it.

Meanwhile, Hurricane bypasses Jack's truck and stops in front of it. Jack brakes, opens his door and try to run away.

**Hondo**: Blaster, on.

Hondo's mask shoots a laser beam that crashes on the ground, scaring Jack. He stops running.

**Hondo**: Get into that car.

Meanwhile, Matt and co. are still talking.

**Julian**: Actually it all started when the boys wanted to do some rock climbing but then that liquid fell into the hole in the boulder and...

Matt sees Hurricane rolling back in their direction.

**Matt**: Hondo's coming back with somebody. Put your masks on.

Matt, Bruce and Gloria don their masks. Hurricane stops next to them. Jack is sitting on Hurricane's passenger seat.

**Matt**: Who's this?

**Hondo**: Someone who will have a lot to tell to the police.

Later, Scott, T-bob and Julian arrive at the summer camp's hotel's doors. Eric is there expecting them.

**Eric**: Scott! T-bob! Julian! Where have you been? The other counselors came back a few minutes ago, they had been out looking for you. Joe told me you'd all been attacked by... Well they're all asleep now, and you should be sleeping too. You'll tell me all about it tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the Venom agents have finally found Trevor. Manta lands in front of him and Stinger stops behind him. Trevor finds himself trapped between the two cars. Switchblade is hovering above them. Vanessa opens one of Manta's doors.

**Vanessa**: You'd better come with us, we still have a score to settle with you. If you don't, Mask will catch you and bring you to the police, and it won't be any better for you!

Trevor gets into Manta and the three vehicles leave. On the following morning, Matt, Bruce, Hondo and Gloria are on their way to the summer camp's hotel on foot.

**Matt**: Jack confessed everything to the police. The drug was delivered by its purveyors to he and Trevor once in a month, and then mixed with a soda called Wildbay.

**Bruce**: Too bad Trevor escaped.

**Matt**: Yes, but now the local police should more likely be able to track down and dismantle this drug network.

Inside the hotel's breakfast room, Scott, T-bob and Julian, who have waken up earlier than the other boys, are taking their breakfast.

**Scott**: Now that I've come to the place you usually spend your holidays in, I hope I'll be able to invite you to my house in the USA someday. It's in Boulder Hill Nevada. And, erm... will you survive at the camp without me?

Joe, Mike and Jason enter the room, unseen by Scott, T-bob and Julian.

**Joe**: Yes he will, Scott.

Scott and Julian surprisedly turn and look at them.

**Joe**: We're sorry for what happened, we wish it hadn't gone this far. I guess you have to think twice before saying that a person can't do anything.

Scott sees Matt through a window.

**Scott**: Ah, my father has come to pick me up.

Scott and the four other boys shake hands.

**Scott**: Goodbye, everyone.

Cut to the airport of the city of Brest, at which Mask's transport jet had previously landed. Thunderhawk, Hurricane and Shark get into the jet which then takes off.

**THE END**


End file.
